A Tale ReTold
by Dassa Mudruffin
Summary: He's been trapped for over one-hundred years, waiting for the day that she would return so they could be together again. But four men will stop at nothing to make sure that he will never get to his prize. STATUS: In Progress!
1. Beginning

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm not gonna tell you anything about this fic here, because it would ruin it. ^_^ So you'll just have to read to find out. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Dracula. I just got this idea from watching WAY too much anime AND being "slightly" obsessed with Dracula. ^_^ So please don't sue me, because I don't have any money anyway.

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter One: Beginning

London, 1898:

Heero slowly walked down the dark, damp streets of London. He glanced around him looking for someone, no, something. There, he saw it, the end of a long, black cape disappearing around the corner. He smirked, 'Now I have you,' he thought, reaching into his jacket. His hand closed over a silver cross. 'You won't escape me this time.' He quickened his pace until he reached the corner where he had seen the cape. He stopped just before he turned the corner, hesitating. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, looking up at the dark London sky. He slowly pulled the cross out of his jacket and hid it behind his back. 'It's now or never,' he told himself. He turned the corner and came face to face with a pair of cold, dark, black eyes. Eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Well, Heero, I see that you've found me." the man smirked, revealing a pair of sharp fangs… fangs sharp enough to spear through flesh.

"I can't let you do this." Heero said, taking his eyes off of the fangs and focusing on those heartless eyes once more.

The dark man smirked again, "Oh? And what makes you think that you can stop me? She belongs to me, Heero, she is of my blood."

"No! I will not let you steal any more souls! If you truly love her you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Mina will be mine, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Yes, there is." Heero pulled the cross out from behind his back.

"That? Do you honestly think that THAT can hurt me?" The man laughed. "That is only myth. Such things can't hurt me."

Heero pressed the gem in the center of the cross. Out of the cross came a long, thin blade of silver. "Yes, I believe it can." He plunged the blade into the man's chest, right where his heart should have been. "You will never harm another, Wufei, I shall see to that."

Wufei gasped, his eyes grew wide with shock. "I will return, someday… she will be… mine." He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Heero stood over the figure. "I don't care what it takes, I will guard you until the end of time so you can't hurt another harmless soul."

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

Author's Note: I hoped you liked the beginning to this work-in-progress that I've put together. This is probably the largest project that I've ever attempted, so I hope you like it! ^_^ PLEASE review!!


	2. A New Life

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Here's chapter two. It's a lot longer than the first chapter (Yay!). The first chapter was basically a look back in time to explain how our handsome vampire reached this time. Hope you like it! And, as always, please review. I'm open to all suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dracula... yada yada yada... *snore*

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Two: A New Life

Chicago, 2001:

Mina sighed as she and her best friend, Usagi, finally finished putting all of the new releases on the shelf. She picked up the box to one of the new horror flicks that had just come out. "I can't believe that people actually watch this stuff. It looks so tacky." She made a face and put the box back on the shelf. She turned around, expecting Usagi to be behind her.

"Usa?" no one answered, "C'mon Usa, this isn't funny," Mina said, going around another shelf of videos.

"BOO!"

Mina screamed. Her arm hit the shelf next to her, knocking it and it's contents over onto the floor.

"Usagi! Why did you do that!?" Mina screamed, turning around to glare at her friend.

"Because it's fun to scare you. You completely spaz out." Usagi grinned and started laughing when she received another glare from Mina.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Two figures stood outside the store looking in at the two girls. The taller one had light brown hair with dark emerald eyes. He wore a dark green turtleneck and blue jeans. He was also wearing a black leather coat that went down to his knees. The shorter one had messy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. He was also wearing a black leather coat.

"Do you think she's the one?" the taller man whispered to the other.

"Positive, she looks the same as she did over one-hundred years ago."

"Should we go in and get them?"

"No," the shorter man sighed, "We'll leave them alone as long as we can."

The taller man nodded. "Ok then, let's go." The two men walked slowly away from the store where the two girls were working, and into the night.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

London, England:

Quatre sat at his desk deep in thought. The paper work around him forgotten, he stood up and walked across the lavishly furnished room to the door. When he opened the door, he came face to face with a man that had violet eyes and a long chestnut colored braid that hung down to his waist. Before Quatre could speak, the braided boy had pushed him back into the office and locked the door.

"They found her." said the braided boy as he flopped down into one of the large leather chairs.

"Really Duo?" Quatre said, going back to his desk. "That's excellent!"

"Yeah, but I hope that you're wrong. I hope we don't have to take her away from the peaceful life that she's finally been able to lead." Duo said, looking at his blond haired friend.

Quatre sighed. "I know Duo. But we HAVE to do whatever we can to keep HIM away from her."

"Jeez Quatre! He's been in a fucking coffin under lock and key for the past one hundred fucking years! What makes you so sure he's gonna get out now!? What the hell do you think we were trained for!? We didn't put up with Heero's father's crap for nothing! There's now fucking way he's gonna get out!"

Quatre looked away from his friend and walked over to the window. "I don't know Duo. I know that we were trained to be the guardian's of that coffin so he would never roam the earth again. All I know is that she's the one."

Duo stood up. "The one what?"

Quatre looked at the old, abandoned building across the street. He turned around and faced Duo. "The one he's been waiting a century for. The one he will spend eternity with."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"C'mon Fred, let's get out of here."

"Stop being such a baby George. You know that if we want to fit in there, we have to do this. Besides, the others all said that they did it."

The two boys walked down the street and stopped in front of a large abandoned-looking building.

"I don't feel so good…" George said, clutching his stomach.

Fred rolled his eyes and grabbed George's arm, pulling him forward. "Let's get going. All we have to do is stay in the basement of this place until midnight, the we're home free."

They walked into the building and stopped right inside of the door. "Ok, we're in, let's go." Said George as he turned around and tried to go back out the door.

"They said midnight, in the basement. Don't be such a wuss." Fred pulled George to the staircase that led down to the basement and practically dragged him down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into a room covered with old cob webs and dust. The room reeked of something awful, something neither Fred nor George could name, death. They walked around the room in disbelief. "There's nothing here." George said, "I can't believe there's nothing here. I thought this place was supposed to be haunted or something."

"George… come over here."

"Why? What is it?"

"Would you just get over here!"

"Fine! What is it?"

Fred pointed to a small gap in the wall where mist seemed to be coming through. "A secret passage."

George walked over to the wall and pushed. He jumped back when the wall swung open revealing a small room covered with crucifixes of all sizes. In the center of the room was a large coffin with crosses carved into it.

"Whoa…" the two boy's echoed.

"What's that thing?" George whispered.

"It's a coffin stupid. What else could it be?" Fred muttered as he walked over to the table where the coffin was.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" George grabbed Fred's arm and tried to pull him back.

"I'm gonna find out what's inside, stupid." Fred reached out and touched one of the silver latches shaped like crosses on the coffin. "It's stuck" he muttered when he tried to open it.

"C'mon Fred, let's get out of here." George glanced around the room worriedly. He could have sworn that the temperature in the room had dropped drastically when Fred had touched the coffin.

"Do way, they probably set this up to scare us." Fred gave up trying to pull the cross off the coffin. "Maybe if I turn it…" Fred gripped the cross tightly and began to turn it. As he did this, mist began to pour out of the coffin as it opened.

"F-Fred… l-lets get out of here!" George whispered as he slowly backed away from the coffin.

Fred ignored him and leaned over the side of the coffin. "Just wait… I want to see wha…" his sentence was cut off abruptly when a hand shot out from the coffin and grabbed Fred's throat. A man with jet-black hair what hung loosely to his shoulder's sat up in the coffin.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" the man said. He grinned, revealing his extremely sharp fangs. "Ah, fresh blood. I've been so hungry for so long."

George stared in horror when the man in the coffin grabbed his best friend's throat. Then, suddenly, the man looked over at him, staring at him with cold, black eyes. His heart stopped. He had never been so scared in his entire life. George ran out of the room as fast as he could and didn't stop to catch his breath until he was three blocks away. The last thing he thought of before passing out on the dark corner, was the site of the man in the coffin drinking his best friend's blood.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wufei threw the limp body of the young boy on the floor and stepped out of his coffin. He stood up and stretched slowly. He then walked out of the room and went up the stairs to the front door. "Now, my love, you will be mine. The won't keep me from you this time… We are destined to be together, forever…"

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

Author's Note: That's it for chapter two! Hope you liked it! Chapter three will be out as soon as I write it... ^_^


	3. Cheesecake and Confessions

Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had a huge case of writer's block! (Not to mention a TON of homework ^_^) But I finally had some time to write this week because I'm kinda sorta sick at the moment. Oh yeah, someone asked me if this was also a crossover with Harry Potter. I can assure you that it is not. I was only using the names Fred and George (their nicknames that of two of my friends came up with). They have nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I don' own them, so LEAVE ME ALONE!

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Three: Cheesecake and Confessions

Heero groaned when he heard the phone ring in his dark, hotel room. He looked as the clock and saw that it was only two-thirty in the morning. The phone rang again, bringing him out of the daze he had slipped into. Muttering to himself, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Heero? This is Quatre."

Heero couldn't help but hear the growing fear in Quatre's voice. "What's going on Quatre."

"He's out, Heero. Duo and I went down there to check on him and found the coffin open, and the body of a young kid next to it." Quatre paused, trying to regain his composure. "He's dead."

"Did you finish the job?" Heero asked in his deep monotone voice.

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. "Yeah, we finished the job." Quatre paused again. "What do we do now?"

Heero thought for a minute before speaking again. "Close the office in London, and book a flight to Chicago, Illinois for yourself and Duo. Go to the front desk at the Palmer House hotel and leave a message for either Trowa or myself. We'll talk more once you and Duo get here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her." Heero hung up the phone before Quatre could respond.

"Heero? Who was that?" Trowa asked from the door.

Heero looked up as his friend. "It was Quatre. He's out." Heero stood up and tried to walk out the door but Trowa stepped in front of him, not allowing him to leave.

"I know where you're going Heero," he said quietly. "Wait until morning. When Heero started to protest Trowa spoke again. "Wait until morning. Nothing will happen to her in a few hours. He's on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, remember? And the sun is already up over there. He won't be going anywhere until nightfall."

Heero nodded, and walked back to his bed and sat down. Trowa remained in the doorway. "Besides," he smirked, "I don't think she, or one of her room mates would appreciate a complete stranger appearing at their door, in the middle of the night, wearing only a pair of black silk boxers." Trowa left Heero's room and returned to his own room to attempt to get a few more hours of sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina clutched her stomach when she felt it growl. She'd been working since nine that morning, since the store had opened, and now she was hungry. She glanced at the clock, 11:57, only three more minutes until she was free for the rest of the day, and not to mention lunch.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice penetrated her wonderful daydream about getting a giant slice of delicious cheesecake.

"Huh? Oh, hello Sir, what can I do to help you?" Mina plastered a fake smile on her face as the middle-aged balding man asked her questions about the movie he held in his hands.

"So you think that my daughter would like it? I mean it is a cartoon about people, who run around in mini-skirts and blow up evil people," the man looked at her, waiting for a reply.

Mina sighed, yet another person that did not understand anime. "This show is not a cartoon first off. It's called anime. In this anime, the heroine's destroy the forces of evil and protect love and justice," Mina did a little imitation of the main characters infamous pose, which made the man chuckle before continuing. "How old was your daughter again? Thirteen? I believe that she will enjoy it."

"Alright then, I'll take it" The man walked over to the counter and gave Mina the money to pay for the DVD and then left.

Mina sighed again and looked at the clock. "12:13!? I was supposed to meet Usagi and Rei at the coffee shop three minutes ago!" Mina ran out of the store and made a mad dash for the coffee shop down the street. She didn't even notice the young man with the messy brown hair and leather trench coat follow her out of the store and down the street.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina burst into the coffee shop and spotted her two friends sitting in their usual place next to the window. She walked over to them and sat down. "Sorry I'm late guys! Some guy was asking me questions about an anime, and it held me up for ten minutes!"

"It's about time! Usagi was actually here on time and is now on her second piece of cheesecake!" Rei grinned and looked over at Usagi who was still stuffing her face.

Usagi looked up and swallowed the last piece of her cake. "Hey! Be nice Rei, I'm not the only one who's eaten their share of the cake!"

Mina grinned as her two best friends got into yet another fight over food. 'At least it isn't boys this time,' she thought to herself. "Hey you two! Are you gonna keep fighting or let me have a piece?" she said. Usagi and Rei looked up at her and blushed.

"Sorry Mina."

"Yeah, sorry."

The three friends laughed and talked about boys, how annoying their boss' were, the new cute guy that worked at the coffee shop, and anything else that crossed their minds until Rei spoke up. "Hey Mina? Do you know that guy in the corner? He's been staring at you for the past half hour."

"Huh? Him? I've never seen him before." Mina shrugged and stood up. "Anyway, lets go. If I eat another piece of that cake I'm gonna explode." The two other girls stood up and walked toward the door.

"Excuse me. Is your name Mina?" a monotone voice said from behind them.

Mina turned around to see a man who looked about their age standing behind them. He had messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark green tank top, and a leather trench coat. "Umm… Do I know you?" she asked, looking at the man curiously.

"No, you don't, but if you don't listen to me your life could be in danger. We need to go somewhere else to talk. It's not safe here. And bring your friends. They could be in danger also." Heero walked out the door and waited for them to follow.

"Hold on a minute," said Rei, staring at Heero skeptically. "Just who are you? And you can't just expect us to follow you, how do we know that you won't try anything?"

Heero looked at Rei. "You'll just have to trust me." He turned around and started to walk down the street.

Rei turned to Mina. "I don't think we should follow him. I mean, we just met the guy! And he's expecting us to do what he wants!?"

"Cool it Rei. Let's just go with him and see what happens. I mean, it's not like he can do anything when all three of us are together," said Usagi. "What do you think Mina?"

"Let's hurry, so we can catch up." The three girls took off down the street to catch up with Heero.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero, Usagi, Rei, and Mina walked into the front lobby of the hotel where Heero was staying. "Whoa, this place it huge!" Usagi said, as she stared, wide eyed, at all of the things around her. Heero shrugged and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to his floor.

When they reached his floor, Heero and the girls got out and walked toward Trowa's room. Heero knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. It didn't take long.

"There you are, Heero!" Duo grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him into the room. "Look at this." Duo pointed to the TV, which showed a plane crash.

Quatre stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, looking paler than normal. "It crashed this afternoon about fifteen miles out of town near some suburb. There were no survivors. All of them were dead before the plane crashed. All of them had bite marks on their throats."

Trowa glanced up from the TV at Heero "That means he's here, Yuy. Our people in England didn't get him in time."

Mina stepped nervously into the room. "Umm, excuse me? May I ask why we're here? If not, we'd like to go home now."

"You aren't going anywhere." Heero said as he pulled Rei and Usagi into the room and shut the door. He looked at Mina. "He's after you."

"Who is?" she asked, completely confused.

Duo looked at Mina; his normally happy smile replaced with a look of complete seriousness. "The Prince of the Darkness. The Lord of the Night. Take your pick, he has many names."

Rei looked at Duo in complete shock. "You have GOT to be kidding! There's no such thing as Dracula!"

Duo looked at Rei. "He's also been known as that. But I assure you, he is very real," his gaze shifted to Mina, "and he wants you."

"Why me?" Mina looked at each of the guys in front of her. Her eyes rested on Heero, waiting for an answer.

"Because you are his soul mate, you were meant to be together. According to him, that is."

"Hold on, how do you guys know all of this? How are we sure that you aren't just trying to scare us?" Usagi questioned.

"Because we were his guardian's, we were supposed to make sure that this would never happen." Quatre said. "Tell me, Miss Mina, did you have any relative's in England?"

Mina looked at Quatre questioningly. "Yes, I was born there in fact. My grandfather sent me to America when I was little to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Where were you born?"

"In London, my grandfather owned a business there."

"Do you know of any other places he owned? A building perhaps?"

"Yeah. He owned some old abandoned place called Carfax, or something like that..." Mina stopped, why was that name so familiar?

Heero sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples. "We were hired to guard the coffin where he was kept. We've been trained for the occasion that he might possibly get out since we were fifteen years old. You were sent to America when you were little for two reasons," Heero looked up and stared at Mina, "So you wouldn't meet us, and to keep you away from him."

"But why does he want me? Why am I so special?"

Trowa also looked over at Mina, "When he was caught, over one-hundred years ago, by our great-grandfathers" He pointed to Duo, Quatre, and Heero, "We made a promise that if her ever got out again, we would not let him get you. 

You are the reincarnation of his love from so long ago. Your grandfather's grandfather was her brother, and he knew that somewhere along the line, his love would be re-born."

Usagi raised her hand slowly, "Umm… I have just one question. Why to you keep referring to him as him? Isn't his name Dracula or something like that?"

Trowa looks over at Usagi and grinned. "As Duo said, he has many names, and that is only one of them."

"Then what's his real name?" Mina asked.

The room was silent until Heero spoke. "His real name is Wufei. And we will do all that is in out power to make sure he doesn't find you."

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

Author's Note: Well that's the end of chapter three! Hope you liked it! And as always, REVIEW!! I am open to any and all suggestions!


	4. He's Back

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Here's part four of this lovely little story. I was on a slight caffeine high when I wrote some of this chapter, so there are some illusions to an episode of "Friends" that my friend likes. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. I could just see Duo doing that. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own em!

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Four: He's Back…

To anyone else out on the streets of Chicago, that night would have thought that it was just another wild night of dancing, drug busts, and fun. No one questioned the man in the black 'wife beater', dark jeans, and black boots as he walked down the street. They just thought that he was just another regular guy out for some fun, any kind of fun. His black leather trench coat hung almost to the ground and billowed out behind him as he walked. A well-muscled chest could be seen through his tight 'wife beater'. His jet-black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that was tied at the back of his neck. His black eyes shone like jewels in the flashing lights from signs leading to dance clubs, strip joints, you name it. Every woman that saw him, and some men for that matter, had to admit that the man looked good enough to kill. They were half-right.

Wufei smirked as he walked down the street. Even though he didn't look at them directly, he could feel the eyes of many of the women follow him as he walked down the street, much to the dismay of their dates. But he didn't stop; he could feel her near him. He stopped at the corner and looked up at the night sky. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder and then slink down to his waist. He looked behind him to see a girl with emerald green eyes wearing a black corset-like top and a crimson mini skirt and thigh-high black leather boots. Her long black hair ended at the middle of her back and had streaks of red in it. She looked up into the depths of his black eyes.

She smiled, "Hey gorgeous. Lookin' for some fun?" she asked, as she looked him up and down seductively.

Wufei turned around, letting his gaze rest on the young woman in front of him. "And who might you be?" he asked in a deep, mesmerizing, voice.

"They call me Angel. Why don't we go somewhere that's a little more private." Angel led him down the street and pulled him into an ally close to the entrance of a packed nightclub. 'This was too easy,' she thought, 'Boy am I gonna be paid well tonight.'

Wufei looked down at the girl that had led him here. 'She will do,' he thought, 'I must feed to keep my strength up.'

Angel turned around until her back rested against the cold surface of the wall she was leaning against. She looked up at the tall, dark, man in front of her. 'God he's hot," she said to herself. She then reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her.

Wufei let her pull him towards her; he placed his hands on each side of her hips and leaned over until his mouth was inches away from her neck. "Welcome to a whole new world," he whispered before he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the exposed flesh of her neck. He smirked slightly as he felt her body shudder under him as he sucked away her precious life force.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo lounged in a chair in Heero's suite. Since the rooms had originally been booked for only two people. Heero and Trowa, there weren't enough for everyone. They could only get one more room one the same floor that was next to Trowa's. He stopped flipping channels when he came across an old episode of "Baywatch". Upon seeing the opening credits, Duo slid out of his chair and sat closer to the television screen.

Just then Quatre walked into the room and saw Duo sitting about an inch away from the screen. "What are you doing Duo?" he inquired.

Duo bent forward until his nose rested against the screen, "Run, Pamela, run." was all he said.

Quatre rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote and changed the channel. When he did this, Duo snapped out of his daze and glared at Quatre. "What did you do that for!? That was the essence of the show!"

"One, your nose was against the screen. Two, there's a giant puddle of drool on your leg. And three, everyone is coming in here so we can figure out what we're going to do about rooms." Quatre flipped the channel to the news and then spoke again. "I could only get one more room so we're going to have to share."

"Well put me in a room with the girls!" Duo grinned and leapt up off of the floor and sat back down in his chair. 

Hey, where are they anyway?"

Quatre looked up from the screen. "Hmm? Oh yeah, Heero and Trowa took Usagi, Rei, and Mina back to their apartment to get some stuff."

Duo laughed. "I hope Heero and Trowa know what they've gotten themselves into. Those girls are going to want to take the entire apartment with them."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What the hell are you thinking!? You can't bring all this stuff!"

"And why not!? You're the one that came up to us and told us that someone was after Mina and then told us that all of us had to stay in your guys' hotel! We NEED this stuff!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED A COFFEE MAKER!?"

"TO MAKE COFFEE! WHAT ELSE!?"

"THEY HAVE COFFEE MACHINES AT THE HOTEL!"

"BUT THIS IS MY COFFEE MAKER!"

"WOMEN!"

"MEN!"

Trowa, Mina, and Usagi looked back and forth from Heero to Rei. Earlier that day, they had gone back to the girls' apartment to get some things. They had planned to be back at the hotel in an hour or so. They were now pushing three hours, half of which Heero and Rei had been yelling at each other. The girls had basically wanted to bring their entire apartment with them. While Heero and Rei had been fighting over bringing the household appliances, Trowa had gotten each of the girls down to bringing only a suitcase, backpack, and purse each.

Usagi rubbed her temples. Heero and Rei had stopped arguing over the coffee maker, and had now moved on to the coffee table. She looked over at Trowa. He was leaning against the wall, his emerald green eyes watching the fight in front of him. She could see that he was also getting tired of the constant yelling. Usagi walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

Trowa saw Usagi walk over to him out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit that she was a very beautiful young lady. He loved the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders from the two buns that were tied on top of her head. He loved how her eyes danced with mischief when she laughed. Trowa snapped out of the slight daze he had gone into when he heard his name. Confusion briefly crossed his face until he saw that Usagi had asked him a question and was waiting for a reply, "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

Usagi stifled a laugh, 'He is really cute when he's confused,' she thought. "I asked when we could get out of here. I mean, we've been watching them argue for almost two hours now. They act like their married."

Trowa grinned when he thought of Heero being married. 'That would be something to see,' he said to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon. "Yeah, we have been here for a long time." Trowa glanced over at Usagi before walking into the war zone, aka, Heero and Rei.

Usagi watched Trowa walk over to Heero and Rei. 'He has an adorable smile,' she thought, 'I could easily fall for a guy like that.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo stared at the ceiling from his spot on the floor in front of the television. Quatre had confiscated the remote from him so he could no longer watch anything that he would find entertaining. Instead, they were watching the news. Duo rolled his eyes when he heard that another corrupt politician had been caught. 'Will those people ever learn?' he asked himself. Duo sat up and looked over at Quatre, who was sitting at the table going over some papers. "Hey Q-man. Where are they? They've been gone for over three hours, and its going to be getting dark soon," Duo said, as he looked out the window.

Quatre looked up from the papers he was reading and took his glasses off. He had been wondering the same thing. He looked out the window at the darkening sky. "I have no clue, but they better get back soon. They're running out of daylight."

Duo stood up and walked over to the table and sat in a chair opposite from Quatre. "You don't think anything happened do you?"

"Oh come on Duo, you have to have more faith than that in your friends," a voice said from the door.

Duo and Quatre looked up to see Heero, Trowa, Usagi, Rei, and Mina walk in the door carrying backpacks and suitcases. They raised a quizzical eyebrow when they saw Heero carrying a coffee maker.

Heero glared at them before muttering something that sounded like, "Don't even ask."

Mina dropped her stuff on the floor and sat down on the bed. "So now what are we supposed to do?"

Quatre stood up with a small piece of paper in his hand and cleared his throat. "Well, while you were gone, I went down to the front desk and asked if I could get at least two more rooms." He fidgeted nervously as he glanced down at the paper.

Mina looked at Quatre. All of a sudden the blonde boy had gotten very shy and very… red. "What did they say?"

If it was possible, Quatre's blush grew. "Well, they only had one more room open, so we're going to have to share rooms." Everyone stared at Quatre who was fidgeting nervously with the piece of paper that he still held in his hand. "Since it is inevitable that we will have to share rooms, I've taken the liberty of assigning people to rooms. This way, everyone is protected."

"So what are the room assignments Quatre?" Heero said, after a brief silence.

Quatre cleared his throat. "Well, Usagi will room with Trowa across the hall. Rei and Heero will share this room, and Duo, Mina, and I will take the room next to Trowa's."

Mina looked at the guys and then at her friends. Rei looked like she was going to kill someone, 'I guess she doesn't like the idea of sharing a room with Heero,' she thought. Usagi was blushing and looking at the floor. Trowa was looking at Usagi, his cheeks tinted pink. Quatre was beet red with the prospect of sharing a room with a girl. And Duo was trying not to laugh at the blond man's obvious embarrassment.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero looked over at Rei; she was practically throwing he clothes in the dresser. Her black hair cascaded down her back and ended just above her waist. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she looked over at Heero as he stared at her from his position of leaning against the wall.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, testily.

'She's beautiful,' he thought to himself. Heero mentally slapped himself. He was here to make sure Wufei didn't reach his goal, not fall in love. "Nothing," he said in his monotone voice.

Rei glared at him. "What is your problem!? I mean, you come up to one of my best friends and say that someone is basically trying to kill her, and then you act as if nothings wrong!" She stood up and stomped over to him, stopping an inch away. "You act like you don't care! Peoples LIVES are at stake and you act like nothings wrong!" she yelled. Rei stared up into his deep blue eyes. 'Why is he so cold?' she thought.

Heero stared back at her. He could see the deep emotions of fear, caring, and anger flash across her eyes. "I care, you don't know how much I care."

Rei looked away. "Then why don't you show it?"

Heero was speechless. He didn't really know why he didn't show his emotions. He'd always been like that. "I, I don't know…" He reached out and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. They stared at each other before they heard an anxious knock on the door. He sighed and walked over to the door. As soon as he opened it, Duo burst in the door and almost ran over to the TV and turned it on to the news.

"Watch this," he said as his attention turned to the TV.

"Last night a young girl was found in an ally next to a famous night club dead. The victim appeared to be a young female around the age of twenty. The only clue to her cause of death were two puncture wounds on her neck, much like those found on the crew of the plane that crashed outside Chicago two days ago…"

By then, Quatre and Mina had walked into the room. Quatre looked gravely at the TV while Mina stared blankly at the wall, the color absent from her face. "What do we do now," she whispered.

Heero walked over to Mina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know that he's now in the city. The only thing we can do is hope that he doesn't find you."

Mina looked up at Heero. "What if he finds us?"

"He won't"

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

A/N: That's it for part four! I kinda went into a little romance in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will have more Wufei in it. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, I love input. And, as always, REVIEW!!


	5. A Love Rekindled

Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Wufei has a bigger part in this one. I'll try to give him bigger parts in the following chapters. So far this was my favorite chapter to write. I'll stop rambling now... ^_^*

Disclaimer: I do not own them, wish I did, but I don't. If anyone wanted to give them to me I would gladly accept!

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Five: A Love Rekindled

Mina stared at the ceiling of the room she shared with Quatre and Duo. It had been three days since the knowledge of Wufei being in Chicago had reached them, and nothing had happened. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo had not allowed them to leave their hotel rooms for three days. They were only allowed to go to each other's hotel room, and possibly the lobby if at least one of the guys accompanied them. Mina was getting restless. Everyday had been the same. Heero, Trowa, or Duo would go out and get food for the girls and themselves while Quatre stayed with them and did paperwork. 'If I don't do something soon I'm going to go insane,' Mina thought. Just then a soft knock sounded at her door. Mina stood up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rei. Let me in."

Mina opened the door to see a very frustrated and pissed off Rei. "What happened?"

Rei stormed into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "That baka! He won't let me go anywhere! I'll go crazy cooped up in this damn hotel!"

Mina shut the door and sat in a chair opposite from Rei. "I take it we're talking about Mr. Heero Yuy?"

"Who else!?" Rei let out a frustrated sigh. "He said that it was too much of a risk for us to go outside of our rooms. Even during the day!"

Mina looked at her friend thoughtfully, she knew that Rei liked Heero, a lot, but she wouldn't admit it. "Did you ever think that he might care?"

Rei stood up and started pacing the room. "Yeah, he cares. About his job!" Rei looked over at Mina, a small grin on her face.

"Oh, no… What are you thinking…" Mina had seen that look way too many times to think it was innocent.

"We're gonna break out, tonight. We'll go have some fun! It'll be better than staying here while Duo, Heero, and Trowa go patrol, or whatever it is they do every night."

Mina looked at her friend quizzically, "Are you sure we should?"

Rei grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her toward the door. "Of coarse I am! Now let's go see if we can drag Usagi away from Trowa for a minute and tell her our plan."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina crept out of her room and across the hall. They had decided to go to one of their favorite clubs to have some fun. Mina's hair was pulled into a tight ponytail placed high on her head. She was wearing green spaghetti-strap tank top and leather pants. Her boots were made of black leather and had four inch heels and her leather jacket hung to her mid-thigh. She knocked softly on the door to Rei's room. A second later, Rei crept out of the room wearing a red shirt and a leather skirt. Her knee-high boots were also leather and like Mina's, her leather jackets hung down to mid-thigh.

"You ready?" whispered Mina.

"Yeah, all we have to do now is get Usagi and get the hell out of here," Rei whispered back.

They walked to the next door down and knocked softly on the door. Usagi appeared a few seconds later in a dark blue tank top, leather pants, black boots, and a leather coat. The three friends silently crept down the hall towards the stairs and out the door.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero cursed as he heard his cell phone ring. 'What could they possibly need now,' he thought as he hunted the pockets of his leather trench coat for the phone. He finally found it and quickly hit the talk button. "What."

"Hey Heero… We've got a small problem," Duo said.

Heero rolled his eyes, "What is it now Duo. Out of popcorn?"

"Uhh… yes, actually. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what is it!" Heero was starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't he just blurt it out?

"The thing is… three people seem to be missing from their rooms."

"WHAT!?" Heero yelled into his phone, which made the few people who were walking down the street he was on look at him oddly. Heero just ignored them. "You were supposed to be watching them!"

"I know! I had gone down to the lobby for a minute and when I got back all three of them were gone!"

Heero sighed, he had gotten about five hours of sleep in the past three days and it was starting to show. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line as Duo thought. "My guess would be a club or something like that. I'd probably have gone insane being locked in a hotel for three days, so they probably wanted to get out and have some fun."

Heero stopped walking as he thought about where he was. Some of the best clubs in town were only a few blocks from where he was. If he remembered correctly, he heard Usagi talking to Trowa about one of their favorite clubs in town being there. 'That's probably where they are,' he thought.

"Hey Heero, ya still there?"

"Yeah, here's the plan. Call Quatre and Trowa and tell them what happened. Tell them to meet me near the club called 'Steps' (A/N: Yeah, I know that that's the club from "Save the Last Dance", but I'm on a name shortage here and I couldn't think of a better name! PS: It's not gonna be like the club from the movie, I'm just borrowing the name. ^_^*). You stay at the hotel incase anyone calls or if they show up. Call if anything happens."

"Roger that, Heero."

Heero hit the "end" button on his phone and quickly walked down the street towards the club. He couldn't let Wufei get his hands on Mina. If Wufei got a hold of her his mission would be a complete failure; he couldn't let that happen. His thoughts turned to Rei. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for the raven-haired vixen. He quickened his pace as he walked down the street.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina grinned as she sat down at the bar with her two friends. The club was packed and the music was blasting to the point that you had to scream in someone's ear so they could hear you. Multi-colored lights flashed around the room at a dizzying pace. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Usagi walk off to the dance floor with a tall blonde. Rei sat next to her watching Usagi dance with the stranger.

"Aren't you glad that we got out of there!?" Rei yelled over the music.

"Yeah! This is great!" Mina yelled back.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The bartender asked. He had red and blue hair and black eyes. He winked at Mina and Rei.

Mina and Rei looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "We'll take two beers." Rei said.

"Comin' right up girls."

"He was pretty cute." Mina said once the bartender had left to get their drinks.

"I'll agree with you there. He has a cute ass."

"Rei!"

"So that's her name, and thanks for the compliment about my ass." Sometime during their conversation the bartender had re-appeared with their drinks. "I'm Chris." He placed the two drinks in front of the girls.

"Nice to meet you Chris," said Rei. "How much do we owe you?"

"There on me. But only under one condition."

"And what condition might that be?" Mina looked at him skeptically.

"That your friend here dances with me. I get off in five minutes."

Rei winked at Mina. "It's a deal."

"Ok, see ya in a few."

When Mina was sure that Chris was out of earshot she turned to Rei and poked her arm. "Lucky!"

"Yeah, yeah. But we got free beer's out of it." Rei grinned, "That's the best part!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wufei walked into the club, his leather trench coat billowing out behind him. He could sense her near him. As he walked though the masses of people, many if not all the girls turned to glance at him. He ignored all of them and walked towards the bar. There she was. Wufei stopped about ten feet from her, memorizing every curve, of her. She had taken her leather jacket off and it was now lying across her leather-clad legs. Her green tank top molded to her skin perfectly.

Mina could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see a young man looking strait at her. His black hair was held back in a tight ponytail. His black 'wife beater' showed every muscle in his chest. Mina looked into the man's eyes and shuddered. They were cold and mysterious, yet they help an inner fire.

Wufei looked into her eyes; they were endless blue oceans full of innocence and emotion. He walked over to the bar and sat down next to her. For a moment the looked at each other. Neither of them spoke. Finally, Wufei broke the silence. "My lady." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. Just before his lips touched her hand, he turned her hand so he kissed soft flesh of the inside of her hand.

Mina shivered when his lips touched her skin. His touch sent waves of fire and intense passion through her veins. Her feeling of passion was only matched by the look in his eyes when he raised his lips from her hand. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Mina thought that this was only love at first site, she didn't know that these feelings had been suppressed for more than a century. "I'm Mina. What's your name?"

Wufei looked down at the girl next to him. He still held her hand in his. He raised it to his lips again. He then leaned forward, his lips resting next to her ear. Her sent of lily's filled his mind as he breathed. "I'm yours," he whispered. He them lowered his mouth till it rested less than an inch away from the soft flesh of her neck. Just then he heard a gun cock next to his ear. He froze.

"Get away from her, Wufei."

Wufei turned around to see the perfect soldier standing in front of him. He smirked dangerously. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Heero Yuy. Or is it his great-grandson now? So much time has passed since those days."

"Get away from her."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Wufei caressed Mina's cheek softly; "We've just been reunited after so long."

Another voice spoke from his other side. "You heard Heero, get away from her."

Wufei turned to see two more men glaring at him. One had a silver stake poised and ready to strike. The other held a gun like Heero's. Both guns held bullets mad of silver. "I see that you have not come alone. But mark my words Yuy, none of you will keep me from her. It is destiny." Wufei disappeared into the crowd.

Mina sat in her chair in shock. Millions of emotions hit her at the same time. Love, hate, fear… lust. She didn't know why or how, but she loved that man. The man that wanted to take her life. She felt a gentle had on her shoulder and looked up into the worried face of Quatre.

"Are you ok Mina? Did he hurt you?"

Mina shook her head, "No, I'm ok Quatre, just a little freaked."

Quatre helped her stand and placed her jacket around her shoulders. "Let's go, we shouldn't stay hear much longer."

Mina looked around the dance floor for Rei and Usagi. "Wait Quatre. What about Rei and Usagi? We can't leave them here."

Quatre started leading her towards the door. "Don't worry about them. Heero and Trowa went to get them. They'll meet us outside."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wufei followed the group when they left the club. He could see Heero fighting with a raven-haired girl, while Trowa was holding another girl with blonde hair close to him and whispering things into her ear. Quatre was supporting Mina as they walked away. He silently watched them. Mina looked paler than usual and had to be supported by Quatre so she wouldn't fall over. The girl that looked so much like Mina was standing next to Trowa looking frightened. Trowa had his arm around the girl's waist in a comforting manner, trying to calm her down. Heero was still engaged in a verbal battle with the girl with black hair. He could see how frustrated he looked. 'Well, it seems that the perfect soldier does have a weakness… A woman has stolen his heart,' Wufei thought, as he watched the two continue to yell at each other. His eyes turned back to Mina, he looked at her tenderly. Her blonde hair glowed softly under the streetlights. She was staring at the ground wordlessly as they walked up the steps of a large hotel. Wufei follow her up the stairs with his eyes, 'I'm falling in love with her all over again…'

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

A/N: That's it for this chapter! If you haven't notice by now, I have a "slight" obsession with all things leather. Expect more leather items to show up in later chapters (Not THAT type of leather item for you hentai's out there! This fic will not become NC-17!). Oh yeah, please review. If I don't get any review's I start to think that no one is reading this, and if no one is reading this it makes me think that it's not very good. So please review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!


	6. A Plan is Born

Author's Note: Hello! I know that the name of this chapter doesn't really fit... but the creative juices were running low... If you have a better suggestion please tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: If you've read the other five chapters, you'd get the idea.

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Six: A Plan is Born

Mina lay awake in her hotel room. She could here Quatre's light snores from the bed next to hers. Duo was sprawled out on the floor on the other side of her bed talking in his sleep. She stared at the ceiling. She just couldn't get him off her mind. The way he had kissed her hand had send shivers down her spine. His black eyes full of passion staring down at her. 'I'm in love with the man that I'm supposed to hate.' Mina closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from coming. 'They want to protect me from him, but all I want to do it be with him.' Mina finally gave up on trying to keep the tears from coming. She quietly cried herself to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero un-clenched and re-clenched his fists to keep from lashing out. She just didn't get it, did she? Heero knew that it was Rei's idea to go out that night. He knew that she was getting restless since she hadn't been allowed to leave the hotel. 'Why is she doing this to me?' Heero thought, 'I'm not supposed to fall in love… It's my job to protect them, especially Mina… but all I can think about is her.'

"Hello!? Are you even listening to me!?" Rei walked over to Heero and waved her hand in front of his face.

Heero caught her hand and held it in his. "I heard you," he whispered.

"What did you say?" She hadn't expected him to grab her hand like that. He had looked like he was in his own little world while she had been yelling at him.

"I heard you. I understand that you only wanted to go out and have fun. God knows that I can understand that. But did you even think of what could have happened? You're friend almost DIED tonight. If he had bitten her we would have been forced to kill her." He held her hand to his heart. "That's not our job. Our job is to protect her." Rei tried to speak but Heero continued. "And did you even think about what could have happened to you or Usagi? He knows that you two are very important to her. He wouldn't hesitate to take one of you to get to her, or us. Trowa would never forgive himself of us if anything happened to Usagi. He loves her." Heero let go of Rei's hand. "When he found out that you, Mina, and her were gone tonight, he went ballistic. He loves her that much."

Rei sat down on the floor, staring at the carpet in front of her. "And what did you do?" she whispered.

Heero knelt down beside her, stroking her hair softly. "I was afraid."

Rei looked up at him, half-startled. "You were afraid?"

Heero's hand slid down to her shoulders. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to tell you something that I have been wanting to for a while now."

Rei looked into his cobalt eyes and saw pure emotion there. In the time that she had known Heero, she knew that he was someone who rarely showed his emotions. This outward display of such pure emotion startled her. "What… What did you want to tell me?"

Heero caressed her cheek softly. "That I love you, and that if anything happened to you… I, I wouldn't know what to do." Heero bent down and captured her lips in a kiss full of the emotion he couldn't describe. He was surprised when he felt her return the kiss with the same kind of passion.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes, shining with tears. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Rei pulled him forward and kissed him again with all the feelings that she held in her heart.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wufei remained outside the hotel. 'I will return my love. These mere walls will not keep me from you.' It was almost sunrise when he finally returned to a small abandoned building to rest. When he walked in, Angel greeted him.

She bowed deeply before him. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders; the red highlights glinted in the soft candlelight that surrounded the room. "My master. How was your hunt?"

Wufei scowled down at the girl in front of him. "Not well at all Angel. She escaped me, but she will not escape me again." Wufei walked over to a chair and slumped down into it.

Angle scampered over to him. "My Master is hungry, would Master care for anything to eat?"

Wufei looked up at the young vampiress. "You know very well that I do not need food."

"Oh, but your Angel knows what her master needs." Angel left the room and returned shortly, her tight, floor-length, black and crimson dress whispered softly as she approached him. She held a bottle full of a dark red liquid and two wineglasses. She handed one of the glasses to Wufei.

Wufei looked at the bottle, and then to Angel's dark smiling face. "What is this that you bring me?"

Angel uncorked the bottle and poured a dark red liquid into the wineglass Wufei held. "Something that will keep Master healthy so he can get what he most desires. Angel brings her Master fresh blood."

Wufei took the glass and held it to his lips, looking at Angel the entire time. He tipped the glass back and sipped the rich, dark red liquid. He felt it slide down his throat. "You have pleased me Angel." Wufei finished the glass, feeling the powers that were held in a human's blood flow through his veins. He put the empty glass stained with blood on a small table that was next to the chair he sat in. He licked the blood from his lips, and stared at the ceiling. "What to do… I can do nothing until the sun has sunk below the horizon and darkness rules once again." Wufei stood up and began pacing the room, Angel scampered out of the way and stood next to the empty chair he had occupied a few moments before. "That damned Heero Yuy and his friends will be guarding her, so I can't get her from where she is… I need to get them outside the safety of that building they are staying in."

"May I suggest something, my Master?" Angel stood away from the chair, and walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest, her deep emerald green eyes full of cruelty and lust. "What if you went after her friends first?" Her dark red nails traced circles on his chest before continuing, "If Master took them, wouldn't she come out after them?"

Wufei caught Angel's hand and held it in between his, "Why my dear. I believe that you have something there. With her friends gone, she will become more vulnerable."

Angel's eyes glittered with cruelty, "And then Master can kill her, just like he wishes to?"

Wufei's eyes hardened on the girl in front of him. He let go of her hand and backhanded her across the face, forcing her to fall to the ground in pain. "How dare you even suggest such a thing! I would NEVER do such a thing to my beloved. If you ever think of such a thing again I will not hesitate to kill you and send you directly to the fiery pits of hell!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Usagi pulled her thick wool robe around her and curled up on one of the massive beds in the room she shared with Trowa. The sun was coming up now. Trowa was sound asleep on the other bed. He looked so adorable when he slept. Nothing seemed to bother him then. Trowa hadn't spoken to her since they had returned to their room. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when they had been walking back to the hotel, even though he had been trying to comfort her the entire way. 'Why does he care about me so much?' she thought, 'I can understand why he would be upset with me after he had told me not to leave the hotel without him or one of the other guys, but why would he try to comfort me when I was afraid?'

When she had seen whom Mina was with at the bar, she had panicked. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault that Wufei had found Mina. She felt so guilty that she had helped put her friend's life in danger because she and Rei had wanted to get out of the hotel, without the guys, and have some fun. And then Trowa was there. He had held her and comforted her all the way back to the hotel. He had made her feel safe. But once they had reached their room, he had become distant and wouldn't talk to her. She thought that he was only comforting her as part of his job. He was only doing it because he felt obligated to. If only he had known what it had felt like to her to be in his arms. If only her knew what it had done to her, in her heart.

Usagi stood up and walked over to where Trowa lay asleep. In the light from the rising sun, she could see his well-defined features. A peaceful look resided on his face. Usagi reached out and traced his jaw line with her hand. Her hand stopped at his lips. She raised her hand from his face and kissed her fingertips and lightly brushed them against his mouth. "I think I love you, Trowa Barton," she whispered. Usagi stood up and turned to go back to her bed when she felt someone's hands catch her waist and pull her down next to them. She turned around to see Trowa's emerald eye's staring into her light blue ones.

Trowa had woken up when he felt Usagi's light touch caress his face. He had felt the light pressure of her fingertips against his lips and had heard the words she had spoken to him. His heart leaped when he had heard those words, because he felt the same way. Trowa sat up in his bed and tilted Usagi's chin up towards him. "I think that I'm in love with you too." He then bent forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. He felt her shock at first, but then she submitted to the kiss and returned it. When they finally separated, breathless, they looked at each other silently for a moment.

"Are you mad with me, Trowa?" Usagi asked, looking away from him.

Trowa pulled Usagi towards him so she rested her head on his chest, "I could never me mad with you for long. I love you."

"I know that now, but you looked so disappointed when you came to the club tonight." Usagi bit her lip in an attempt to not cry.

Trowa stroked her back softly, "I was worried about you, Mina, and Rei. Especially you. When I got the call from Duo saying that you three were missing, I thought the worst. I thought that Wufei had taken you. You, you scared me."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was."

Usagi snuggled up against him, letting the warmth from his body fill her. Soon she was fast asleep in his arms, feeling truly safe and free of worry. Trowa looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. She looked so peaceful in his arms. Soon after he fell asleep also, still holding Usagi close to him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo woke up that morning with the sun shining on his face. He groaned as he sat up to see what time it was. The clock read 9:57 am. He looked at the two beds that were in the room. Both Mina and Quatre were still fast asleep. He looked closer at Mina's sleeping form and saw tears stains across her face. 'She must have cried herself to sleep last night,' he thought. Suddenly his stomach let out a loud growl. 'Time to go get some food,' thought Duo as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked to the door and went next door to Trowa's room to see about getting some breakfast, his disheveled braid swinging behind him. All of the guys had agreed to have copies of each other's keys just in case something happened. Without thinking, Duo opened the door and walked into the room. Duo stopped just inside the door when he saw the site before him.

Right in front of him was the site of Trowa and Usagi, in each other's arms, in the same bed, fast asleep. Duo grinned when he saw this, 'Well it's about time!' he thought. He watched the two forms in front of him peacefully, he thought of something. He grinned evilly before deciding to put his plan into motion. He quietly went back to his room and retrieved a long piece of rope. He then crept back into Trowa's room and tied him and Usagi to the bed they were asleep in.

"Mission accomplished." Duo walked quietly out the door and back to his room. When he got back he found Mina and Quatre awake.

"Where'd you go Duo?" Mina asked, as he walked back into the room.

Duo walked over to her bed and lay down across it on his stomach. He looked over at Mina and grinned evilly. "Oh, nowhere in particular…"

Quatre looked over at him suspiciously, "What did you do Duo."

Duo looked over at Quatre innocently, "Now why would you think that I, of all people, did something?"

Quatre sighed and put down the paper he had been reading, "Because I-"

He was cut off abruptly when he heard an ear-piercing scream from next door. Duo fell off the bed laughing when he heard it. After a few moments of insane laughter he ran out of the room with Quatre and Mina close behind. They ran into Trowa and Usagi's room to find both of them tied together on the bed. When they saw Mina, Quatre, and Duo, they turned bright red.

Trowa clenched his teeth, trying not to yell, "When I find out who did this…"

"OH MY GOD!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO!?" Rei and Heero burst into the room, their clothing, well in each other's clothing.

Duo raised an eyebrow at them, while Quatre turned beet red and Mina dissolved into a fit of giggles. Rei blushed bright red, while Heero's cheeks turned the faintest color of pink. Mina started laughing even harder, earning a glare from Rei.

Duo walked over to Rei and put his arms around his shoulders. "Why Rei, did I ever tell you that you look great in that forest green tank top of Heero's?"

Heero glared at Duo, "Duo?"

Duo grinned slyly, "Yes Heero?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Heero" Duo walked back over to where Quatre and Mina were standing.

"Umm, excuse me?" Usagi blushed when everyone looked at her. "Could someone please untie us?" She turned an even brighter shade of red when everyone started laughing, even Heero managed to chuckle.

Mina and Rei walked over to the bed and untied the knots that held Trowa and Usagi to the bed. The moment they were free, Trowa sprang up and launched himself at Duo.

"You will pay for this, baka!"

Duo ran out the door and locked himself in his room, "But I didn't do anything wrong! You two looked so peaceful like that when I walked in the room, so I just decided to make you stay like that for a little while longer!"

Mina and Rei looked at Usagi slyly. "So what where you two doing in the same bed… hmm?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, what WERE you doing?" Rei grinned at her friend.

Usagi turned even redder, "We didn't do anything, I mean, well… We didn't do IT!" Usagi yelled.

Mina and Rei fell on the floor laughing at their friend's response. The noise brought Trowa back into the room. He saw two girls rolling on the floor laughing, a bright red Usagi, an equally red Quatre, and Heero, who was trying not to laugh.

He raised and eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

This just made Mina and Rei laugh even harder.

He looked from the laughing girls to Heero and Quatre. "Would you two please get them out of my room? I would like to do something."

Heero couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. "Sure thing Trowa," he motioned to Quatre, telling him to pick up Mina while he picked up Rei and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Trowa turned to face a still red Usagi, "What was that all about?"

Usagi walked over to Trowa and leaned against his chest. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The last rays of the sun's bright light disappeared under the horizon. The city of Chicago was now bathed in total darkness. As soon as this happened, the city's nightlife began its nightly reign. Some more dangerous than others.

Wufei stepped outside of the old building with Angel at his side. He breathed in the scent of fresh blood around him. The streets were already filling with the intense energy of its nightlife. Angel fidgeted anxiously at his side, ready for the hunt. Wufei looked down at her, a cold, cruel smile playing across his handsome features. "Go. Let us set our plan in motion."

Angel looked up at her master. "But what of you, Master? Will you not be coming with me?"

Wufei looked out into the crowds of people and smirked evilly. "I will be waiting when you return with your prize. I must hunt, for the blood you gave me was not enough for the trial we shall be facing."

Angel bowed deeply before Wufei, "Of coarse my Master. I shall not fail you."

"Good, now go."

Angel hurried off towards the hotel Mina and everyone else was staying at. Her mission clear in her mind. She had to get al least one of Mina's friends for her Master. She could not fail him. For failure meant death. And death from Wufei would be the most painful thing imaginable. He could, and did, do the most horrible things imaginable to his victims. There would be no mercy.

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

A/N: The end of chapter six is here! Review!!


	7. Important Author's Note

Hey people. I just thought that I should tell you that this story will not be updated for a while. I have finals and they have to take top priority. If I don't do well on them… I'll get in trouble. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Peace!

- Bunny Barton


	8. Angel's Chance

Author's Note: Wahoo! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long. With finals and having absolutely no clue as to what to write next… I had to take a break. But I'm back now! As you've probably noticed, I've reformatted this story, along with all of my other stories on fanfiction.net, so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammatical errors in them. I apologize in advance if there are. Oh yeah, in one of the reviews for a previous chapter I was asked if Angel was an original character. To answer your question, yes she is. She's a sick and twisted original character, but an original one none the less.

Disclaimer: There have been six disclaimers prior to this one. I think we get the idea that I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Dracula.

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Seven: Angel's Chance

Rei, Usagi, Mina, and Trowa sat silently in Trowa and Usagi's room watching a movie. Heero, Duo, and Quatre had gone out in search of some clue as to where Wufei was. Suddenly a shriek erupted from Usagi as she accidentally dropped the bucket of ice she had been holding.

"Usagi! What in heaven's name did you do!?" Rei had jumped up from her seat on the floor when she heard Usagi scream.

"I-I dropped the ice bucket when that nasty brown thing jumped out at the screen!" Usagi said, as she knelt down to retrieve the ice that was now on the floor.

"In any case, we now have no ice." Mina stated, as she tried to keep from laughing.

"I'll go get some more. I need to get up and walk a little anyway," Rei said as she grabbed the ice bucket from the table and headed to the door.

"Wait a second. I should go and get it," Trowa said as he stood up from his position next to Usagi.

Rei rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Relax, I'll be fine. It's not like someone's gonna kidnap me at the ice machine! I'll be back in a few minutes. The one on this floor is broken so I have to go downstairs."

Trowa looked at Rei worriedly, "Fine, just be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rei walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Angel quietly slipped past the front desk at the Palmer House hotel. She walked into the corridors leading to the rooms reserved for guests. "Now, which room does the little princess stay in…" she said as she turned down a hall leading to a set of stairs. When she turned the corner, she saw a girl with long black hair heading towards her. Angel smirked evilly, 'This is too easy,' she thought.

Rei looked around the hallway suspiciously; something didn't feel right. She felt an unnatural presence near her, something that didn't belong on this earth. She glanced around the hall. Everything looked as it always did. A soft yellow glow coming from the lamps affixed on the walls, the gold and beige wallpaper, the mahogany paneling on the walls under the wallpaper, and the deep maroon carpet. Everything was as it should be. "I don't like this," she whispered to herself. Rei turned around to head back up to her room to get Trowa when she felt a hand lash out and grab her arm, forcing her against the wall.

"Well, well, well, look at what I caught," Angel purred softly. She reached towards Rei's pale face with her hand and traced her jawbone. She could just taste the rich sweet blood running through the young girl's veins. "It's one of that little bitch's friends. I guess you'll do."

Rei glared at Angel, "What do you mean by that?"

Angel's sharp nails dug into the side of Rei's face, causing four shallow cuts to appear on her cheek. She licked one of the cuts, causing Rei to flinch, "Master sent me hear to bring that little whore back with me," she licked another of the cuts, tasting the sweet blood flowing from Rei's face, "But bringing back one of her friends will do nicely. Because that way," she licked a third cut, the one closest to her ear before whispering "That way she will undoubtedly come to us."

Rei's eyes widened in shock, "There is no way that Mina would fall into your pathetic little trap!"

Angel pouted, her lips still red from Rei's blood, "You put to little faith in your friend. She cares for you too much to just let you die!" Angel licked the blood from the fourth and final cut on Rei's face before tracing Rei's lips with a delicate nail. "Besides," she said, "What kind of friend would she be if she didn't try to rescue you?" Angel kissed Rei's lips softly. She pulled away slowly and stared up into Rei's shocked eyes. "Maybe your little plaything will come for you, hmm? What's his name? Heero? He is rather handsome; I'll give you that. Maybe Master will let me keep him to myself, that would be fun."

Rei slapped Angel hard across the face. "How dare you! Heero would never go to you willingly! No man in their right senses would, you slut!"

Angel grabbed a fistful of Rei's long hair, causing Rei to cry out in pain. "Wrong move. You really shouldn't have done that bitch!" Angel dragged Rei out the back entrance and into and ally. "Your not to smart are you? I could kill you right here and now!"

Rei smirked, "But you wont."

Angel grabbed Rei's throat, "Wont I?"

Rei glared evilly at Angel, "You wont, I'm too important to your little master. If you kill me, who knows what he'd do to you."

Angel paled at the thought of what Wufei would do to her. The images of the last time he had threatened her were still fresh in her memory. She shifted her feet nervously before once again regaining her composure. "Very true," she purred, "Maybe you do know a thing or two. But just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't do anything else…" She bit her lip seductively. "Before Master chose me to serve him I was a, what word did you use? Oh yes, a whore. A damn good one at that as well. I never really had a preference between men and women. I liked the excitement," Angel's eyes ran up and down Rei's slim figure seductively, "Men are usually the same. They want you to be a limp child that they can bend to their will, or they want a dominatrix. I prefer the second, but it gets dreadfully boring after a while. While women…" Angel laughed bitterly, "You never know what will happen." She smiled seductively when Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"You sick monster!" Rei yelled as she tried to break free. No matter what she did, Angel somehow overpowered her.

"Aww, tsk tsk. I can't have you getting away from me. That wouldn't be good for my health." Angel rammed Rei into the cold brick wall, causing Rei to become unconscious instantly. "You should have come willingly, I don't envy you the headache you'll have once you wake up." Angel quickly picked Rei up and walked down the ally towards the building she and Wufei had been staying at.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina looked over at the clock resting on the table next to where Usagi and Trowa sat cuddled together on one of the beds. "Hey guys, where's Rei? She's been gone for at least fifteen minutes."

Usagi sat up from her position from leaning against Trowa, "You're right. It should have taken this long to go and get some ice…"

"Should we go look for her?" Mina asked.

Trowa stood up and headed for the door, "Ok, before we call Heero we'll check the hotel. I expect you two to stay here," when Mina and Usagi tried to protest Trowa stopped them, "You can check the other two rooms. That's it. I'll go through the rest of the hotel."

Usagi ran over to Trowa and kissed his cheek, "Be careful."

Trowa caressed her cheek softly, "I'll be fine. You be careful. Whoever took Rei will probably come back. I don't want anything to happen to you," he looked up and saw Mina standing next to the wall, "Either of you."

Mina sank to the floor, her head in her hands, "Why is this happening?" tears began to form in her blue eyes, "This is all my fault, why is this happening!?"

Usagi sat next to Mina, hugging her, "Shh, this is not your fault. It's that sick bastard's fault."

Mina's head shot up, "Don't call him that!"

Usagi tried to comfort her friend, "Mina, what's wrong?"

Tears began to form in Mina's eyes again, "I, I don't know… He's so mysterious, yet I feel attracted to him, like I know him from somewhere."

"What are you talking about Mina!? There's no way you could have known him!"

"He just feels… so right to me…"

Usagi stood up and began pacing around the room, "this is really weird… How can you have possible known him!? We've been friends since we were little kids."

Mina stood up and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain she looks out across the busy street below, "That's the strange part," she laughed softly, "And he's going to come back, soon."

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * 
    
    Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! In my opinion, this was not one of the better chapters, but it needed to be here since it's basically a set up for things to come. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than it took this one.


	9. It’s Time to Leave Home and Return to An...

Author's Note: *Hides* Yes! I am an official slacker! But I got it out. Here's chapter eight for your reading pleasure. Now that we have that annoying chapter that we all hate, but has to be there for the plot's sake, we can get on to some good stuff! (Now if only I can stop slacking and actually write… Mission accepted.)

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters for the disclaimer. We've all seen them enough to get the idea that I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Bram Stoker's Dracula.

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Eight: It's Time to Leave Home, and Return to Another

Silence reigned in the hotel room where everyone, excluding Rei, sat. When Trowa had returned with no trace of Rei he had immediately called Heero. No less than ten minutes later Heero had appeared in the room where Trowa, Mina, and Usagi sat quietly. Soon after Heero had appeared, Quatre and Duo appeared.

None of them had expected such an act. All of them had thought that Wufei or his little minion to come after Mina, but none thought that they would take Rei instead. Of coarse it had been a possibility from the beginning. That's why Rei and Usagi had come with them in the first place. But, of coarse, that had only been a precaution.

Heero stared blankly out the window into the night sky. He blamed Trowa for not saving her. He blamed Usagi and Mina for letting her take one step out of the room without protection. But most of all he blamed himself for not being there for her. He had promised her that he would take care of her. He had promised himself that nothing would happen to her. A single tear formed in his eye and slowly crept down his cheek. He knew that he would probably never see Rei, alive, again.

He turned slowly to face the other's, his cold mask of indifference set in place. Heero looked at everyone in the room in turn. "It's not safe for any of us now," he looked at Mina who sat on the floor near Quatre's chair. His gaze then shifted to Usagi, who was leaning against Trowa's chest. Trowa's arms were wrapped protectively around the small girls waist. "He knows where we are now, and he will do anything to get what he wants."

"What are you saying Heero, do you think he's mad enough to come after the girls with us around!? That's ludicrous!" Duo stood up from his chair and walked over to his friend, "We know he's powerful, but do you honestly think that he can get past us?"

Heero stared at Duo, making the young man feel uneasy, "He can, and he will. We have to get out of here. Staying is not an option."

Mina looked up from the floor. She couldn't help but feel that Rei's disappearance was all her fault. If she hadn't met Rei… if she hadn't been born… none of this would have happened. "And where will we go?" she whispered, "He can find us, he can find me. No matter what we do or where we go he'll always be there."

Quatre looked up from the many papers he held in his hands, "She's right Heero. Where could we possibly go that he wouldn't think to look? He can sense her life force; it's like a drug to him."

Heero turned around again and faced the window, "We'll go somewhere where we have an advantage."

"And where, pray tell, is that?" Duo asked.

"Home, to London."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rei squinted as the door to her tiny room opened. Candlelight invaded the complete darkness that she had been stuck in for the past few hours. Two shadows fell in front of her. One was quite masculine, carrying an air or great mystery and passion around him. The other was very feminine, and flaunted it.

"This is her my master," Angel said, "She's one of Mina's close friends."

Rei kept her eyes on the floor. The masculine figure strode forward and placed too cold fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look up and him.

"Well aren't you a pretty one, my dear," he said. The man's cold black eyes stared deep into her as if they could see her soul.

Rei shivered, his voice was beautifully dark and sensual, yet cold and demanding. "Who are you?"

The man grinned, "I am the prince of darkness, the immortal. I have been given many names over my incredibly long existence. But my birth name, not my birth as the father of vampires mind you, was Wufei."

"You! You're the one that's been trying to hurt my friend!" Rei glared at him, every ounce of the fear she felt only minutes ago was gone, replaced with a deep anger towards the man in front of her.

Wufei smiled, his gleaming white fangs peaked out from inside his mouth. He raised his hand to the side of Rei's face and caressed it slightly. "I would never hurt her," he said, "She means the world to me. As far as I am concerned, Mina is the very reason for my tortured existence."

"Then why are you trying to hurt her!?"

Wufei's hand slammed into the wall next to Rei's face, causing her to flinch. "Do you need me to say it so plainly!? I love her! We were meant for each other! She is my queen, and no one will keep her from me!"

Rei looked up into the face of her captor. For a moment she saw hundreds of emotion's flash through his eyes. "But you must know that this Mina is not the one from the past…"

Wufei's bitter laugh sounded through the room. "Or so you think, my dear. Everyone is reborn, sooner or later. She is the same girl that I fell for all those years ago," Wufei grabbed Rei's hair, causing her head to tilt back and expose her neck. "And so have you, but now I will end that. Tonight I shall give you a new life."

Tears began to spill over Rei's cheeks as she attempted to struggle out of Wufei's grasp. No matter what she tried she couldn't escape his hold. "Please… don't do this," she whispered.

Wufei's mouth came to rest on her neck; slowly he opened his mouth. "But you see, I must. If I have you, it will draw her to me." Without another word his bit down on Rei's neck.

Rei screamed in agony when she felt Wufei's fangs slide through the flesh in her neck. She had never been in so much pain. She could feel the very essence that was her life slip into the warm body pressed against hers. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she collapsed to the floor, dead.

Angel watched from the doorway in shock, "M-master?" she said, "Is she… dead?"

Wufei wiped the excess blood from his lips and looked down at the limp body in front of him. "No, she's not dead," he said, "Her body is dying. Soon she will be reborn and one of us, a vampire."

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. It's shorter than my other chapters… but what the hey! If you poke me enough the next chapter might be out sooner…


	10. You Won’t get Away from Me so Easily…

Author's Note: *The men in little white coats pull up in a truck, and toss someone in a straight jacket out of the back before speeding off* Hi! *Pegged with random pies* … Sorry it's taken so long to update… I've been a bad llama… I'll be quiet now.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

****

A Tale Re-Told

Chapter Nine: You Won't get Away from Me so Easily…

London, England:

"Whoa, this place is really nice, Quatre!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked into the house they would be staying at. "It must cost a lot to keep this place clean."

Quatre blushed and looked down at the floor, "Yes it does Usa," he said, "But this place was originally in Mina's family. My grandfather bought it from them when he got married."

Mina set her bags on the floor in the main hall. She looked around her to see paintings on the walls with a flower print wallpaper on the top, and mahogany paneling under it. One painting in particular caught her attention. It was of a young girl who bore a striking resemblance to Mina. The girl's hair was a golden color and was piled on top of her head with little ringlets framing her face. She wore a pastel blue Victorian-style gown with lace trimming the neckline and tight fitting bodice. Her clear blue eyes stared back at Mina as if she knew everything.

"That's the woman that Wufei originally fell in love with." Duo had come to stand behind her while she had been staring at the beautiful painting. "She bears a striking resemblance to you, doesn't she?" he said.

"She's breathtaking," Mina said, "What was her name?"

"Minako Aino. Her friends, and love, referred to her as Mina."

"Wow, Mina! Look at that dress! It's gorgeous!" Exclaimed Usagi, who had come to stand by her friend.

"Yeah, it is." Mina stepped closer to the painting, admiring the exquisite detail the painter had painfully expressed through every curve and color in the portrait. She reached towards the painting, wishing to touch the soft fabric of the dress. The moment her fingers pressed against the painting, Mina felt herself fall to the floor instantly.

"Oh my god! Quatre! Trowa! Get over here!" Duo knelt down next to Mina's unconscious figure. He gently placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse.

"Duo, what happened!?" Quatre asked, as he knelt next to Duo on the floor.

"I'm not sure. She just collapsed!" Sup replied, taking his fingers from the spot on her neck.

"Is she hurt?" Trowa asked, while comforting a distraught Usagi.

"Her pulse is normal, and she doesn't seem to have sustained any physical damage when she fainted, but what caused her to suddenly collapse?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Images flashed before Mina's eyes as the sensation of falling overtook her.Pictures of blood dripping to the floor filled her mind as she continued to fall. Following the images of blood, pictures of her friends in pain flashed before her. Trowa screaming in agony as he held the limp body of Usagi close to his chest. Duo and Quatre screaming in pain as each bone in their body was broken; one by one. Rei's teeth sinking into the exposed flesh of Heero's neck. In a silent plea, Mina closed her eyes and begged for the images of pain and sorrow to stop. Would this happen to her friends if she continued to run from him?

The images stopped abruptly; along with the sensation of falling. Opening her eyes, Mina found herself in a dark room made completely of stone. A giant round table stood in the center of the room. Candles flickered from old brass fixings on the walls. The only visible exit she could see was a heavy door made from some sort of black wood. Glancing around the room again, Mina's eyes rested on a large wooden coffin with deeply ornate carvings upon it. Walking towards the coffin with the intention to get a better look at it, Mina realized that these weren't normal carvings. They reminded her of the images that decorated the tombs of Egypt's pharaoh's. Each image was like a miniature story and they all had the same morbid story to tell: death and suffering.

As Mina reached out to touch one of the many carvings, the lid of the coffin opened. Inside, the body of Wufei slept peacefully. Mina's eye's traveled over every feature on Wufei's coldly handsome face. Unable to resist, Mina caressed his cheek gently with her hand. The moment her hand came into contact with Wufei's skin, his eyes snapped open. Grabbing Mina's wrist, Wufei rose from the coffin.

"My love," Wufei whispered as he brought Mina's hand to rest against his lips.

"Wha-- what am I doing here? Who are you? What do you want with--" Mina's questions we silenced when a finger was placed to her lips.

"Hush, my love. We will soon be together." Wufei's hand caressed her cheek softly before he pulled Mina closer to him, pressing her body to his. "You friends will not be able to keep you from me. We are destined for each other…"

__

"Mina! Mina please wake up! Please!" Mina faintly heard Usagi's pleading voice, asking her to wake up.

"What.."

"Shhh… my darling. I will come to you soon. Wait for me." Wufei leaned towards Mina and kissed her.

Mina's mind exploded with desire as Wufei kissed her. The sweet sensation of his lips pressed against hers made her knees weak. The world around her disappeared as the kiss Mina and Wufei shared deepened.

__

"C'mon Mina! Wake up! Please!" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina's eye's opened abruptly. She glanced at the worried faces around her, "What happened?"

"We're not sure, Mina." Quatre said. "The moment you touched the painting you collapsed. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Quatre. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Are you able to stand?" Duo asked, "We can get you to a room where you can rest. Unless you'd rather stay on the floor, of corse."

"Duo!" Quatre slapped his friend's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Mina."

"It's ok. Thanks Duo, Quatre." Mina smiled weakly at the two boys. "I'd love to get some rest."

When Mina had reached the room Quatre had led her to, she collapsed onto the soft bed.

"Mina?"

Mina turned to see Heero standing in the doorway. "Yes, Heero?"

"You saw him, didn't you."

Startled, Mina stared at Heero in shock, "How did you know."

"I guessed," Turning to leave, Heero stopped. "Be careful, Mina." Heero closed the door softly before Mina could reply.

Resting her head on one of the soft pillows, Mina closed her eyes. As she drifted into sleep, a soft voice caressed her mind.

__

"Hush, my love. We will soon be together… it is meant to be."

* __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ *

A/N: Wahoo!!! I actually updated!!! Well, thanks to my slave driver, the next chapter of this story has been posted. Hope you liked it. ^_^


End file.
